Elle pour Survivre
by Pomme Deluxe
Summary: Hermione est une sorcière puissante. Elle entre en 7ème année à Poudlard. Elle se lie d'amitié avec Drago Malefoy. De cette liaison, l'avenir de Drago en dépend ...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première Fanfiction. N'hésité pas a me donner votre avis, il m'intéresse beaucoup.

* * *

La rentrée en 7ème année promettais d'être mouveté. C'est vrai, Hermione Granger allait faire son entrée dans la célèbre école de Poudlard. Elle avait quittée la France que depuis quelques jours. Elle avait retrouvée ses parents.

Dans le train, Hermione se retrouva en compagnie de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna. Ils lui parlèrent de Poudlard et de comment la répartition des élèves, dans chacune des maisons, s'effectuait.

Ils arrivèrent au Château ou la répartition des élèves commencé. Hermione se sentait observée, dévisagée presque. Elle était une étrangère ici. Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils souhaités qu'elle finisse ses études ici ?? Elle était perdu, complétement déboussolée. Quand le Choixpeau eu fini la répartition des premières années, le Directeur se leva pour prendre la parole.

- Mes cher(e)s enfants. Cette année nous accueillont en notre Château, une élève spéciale. Hermione Granger, nous fait l'honneur de venir finir ses études à Poudlard. Elle les avaient commencés en France. C'est une élève brillante, à l'avenir très prometteur.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enpourpré sur les dernières paroles du Directeur.

- Miss Granger si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'approché, le Choixpeau va choisir votre maison.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête d'Hermione. Après un instant d'hésitation, il déclara :

- GRIFFONDOR

Une foule d'acclamation s'éleva de la table des Griffondors, tandis qu'a celle des Serpentards, une lègère pointe de jalousie fesait surface.

Hermione alla prendre place aux coté d'Harry et de Ron.

Le repas fut servit. Au moment de regagné leurs maison respectif, le Directeur se leva et demande à Hermione de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce humide ou Drago Malefoy attendait déjà.

- Miss Granger, je suis honoré de pouvoir vous accueillir à Poudlard, commenca le Directeur. J'espère que vous apprécierait cette endroit et que vous finiré vos études avant autant de facilité qu'elles ont commencé.

- Ne vous inquiété pas pour sa, répliqua Hermione. La fin de mes études ne me posera aucun problème.

- Huum oui, repris Dumbledore. Je vous ai amené ici afin de vous proposé de devenir notre deuxième préfet-en-chef et ainsi représenté Griffondors. Harry Potter ayant décliné cette offre de peur de mal représenté ses fonctions avec un Serpentards à ses cotés. Puis-je comptez sur votre accord Miss Granger ?

- Tout à fait Mr le Directeur. Je serai ravis de faire respecter les règles en ce Château. Et de pouvoir observé de plus près un fils de mangemort.

Elle avait laché cela tout naturellement, en fixant Malefoy dans les yeux. Il ne détourna pas son regard et lui sourit de son regard sadique. Dumbledore les conduisit à leurs salle commune et leurs expliqua en quoi consistait le travail d'un préfet en chef. Plus il les laissa. Hermione fit le tour du propriétaire, en allant même visitée la chambre du Serpentards.

- Fais comme tu veux la Sang-De-Bourbe. Visite ma piole.

Elle s'approcha de lui rapidement et le calla contre le mur sans qu'il n'est le temps de réalisé quoique se soit.

Elle se colla à lui afin de sentir son corps sur elle, elle sentit son cou et se senti ennivré par son parfum.

- Tu met du parfum Moldu Malefoy ?

- Tu pourrais te dégagé de sur moi. Rien que le fait de te sentir contre moi me donne la nausée Sang-De-Bourbe.

- Je suis surement moins Sang-De-Bourbe que toi, amour.

Malefoy leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle le libéra d'elle et parti dans la salle de bain. Elle y fini coulé un bain et s'y plongea pour se détendre.

De son coté, Malefoy s'été enfermé dans sa chambre. Il écrivait à son père afin de lui relaté l'arrivé d'Hermione.

_Cher Père,_

_Hermione Granger est bien arrivée à Poudlard. Malheuresement comme vous l'aviez prévu_

_elle a été envoyé à Griffondor. Le bon coté, c'est que comme prévu Dumbledore la nommée_

_Préfète en Chef. Je vais donc pouvoir la surveillé toute cette année. Notre premier contact_

_à été des plus surprenant. J'ai pu sentir toute la magie qui émmanait d'elle. Elle a l'air_

_très puissante._

_Votre fils, Drago._

Dans son bain, Hermione sourit en "lisant" la lettre que Drago écrivait à l'attention de son père.

- Si tu crois que tu pourra me cerné, fils de mangemort, tu te trompe totalement, pensa t-elle

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla d'une humeur joyeuse. Elle se prépara en vitesse et parti rejoindre Harry et les autres dans la Grande Salle. Hermione fit parvenir au Griffondors leurs emploi du temps. Les 7ème année commencait par Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en commun avec les Serpentards.

Hermione pensa " _Je vais pouvoir observé Malefoy"._

- Oooh non, on va devoir encore supporter les Serpentards et la supériorité de Malefoy, lanca Ron.

- T'inquiète pas Ron, sa va allé. Et je suis préfète en Chef, si sa va pas, d'après le tableau que Dumbledore nous a filé, j'ai le droit de filé des retenues et même d'exclure des élèves de cours, si le prof me soutient bien sur, répliqua Hermione.

- Oh tu sais, il en faudra plus pour arréter Malefoy & co. Et j'te rappel que lui aussi est préfet en chef, lui répondit Harry.

- Il est à se point insupportalbe celui la ??

- Oooh oui et même pire quand il est en forme.

- Et bien je vais calmé ses ardeurs à ce petit merdeux.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et prirent la route de la cabane d'Hagrid. Le cours commenca 10min plus tard.

Pour se premier cours, Hagrid commenca en beauté. Il avait apporté une créature mi femme, mi aigle et elle n'avait pas l'air comode du tout. Malefoy ne loupa pas l'occasion pour faire une remarque. Aussitot Hermione se tourna vers lui et le fixa, d'un regard neutre.

Une voix résonna dans la tête de Drago.

_" Encore une réflexion comme sa Malefoy et tu le regretteras"_

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire de défi. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'Hagrid était complétement débordé par sa créature. Elle ne réagit pas et laissa le géant de débrouiller avec sa créature, après tout c'été lui le professeur. Le cours se fini plus tot que prévu. La journée continua par potion.

Le professeur décida de répartir les élèves lui même. Bizarrement Hermione se retrouva avec Malefoy.

- Comme on se retrouve, lui murmura t-il.

- Ta gueule, me fais pas chier, j'suis pas d'humeur, lui répliqua t-elle.

Drago n'insista pas, préfèrant l'observé à l'oeuvre. Elle prépara sa potion avec délicatesse et rapidité. Drago pensa qu'elle allait la raté vu la vitesse à laquelle elle l'avait préparée. Mais elle obtint le résultat attendu et Rogue en fut des plus surpris. Elle répliqua au professeur :

- Et ouai même une Griffondors peut réussir une potion.

Rogue été absourdi qu'une élève lui réponde et de plus une Griffondors. Il reprit vite ses esprits et enleva 50 points à Griffondors. Hermione s'en foutait, avec sa connaissane en matière de magie, elle savait qu'elle en gagnerai le double avant la fin de la journée.

En fin de journée, elle avait a son actif 150 points supplémentaire pour sa maison. Cela avait eu le don d'agacé Drago.

Quand il se décida a rentré dans son dortoir, Drago constata qu'Hermione y était déja. Une bruyante musique moldue s'échappait de la chambre d'Hermione, il décida d'aller faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Il s'appercu qu'il avait du courrier.

_" Surement mon père "_

Il avait vu juste.

_Drago,_

_J'ai fais par de tes observation prématuré au Maître. Afin de voir l'ettendu _

_de ses pouvoirs, il voudrait que tu la provoque. Et cela dans les plus bref délai._

_Au passage, je t'informe que l'état de ta mère s'est encore dégradé. Si elle_

_continu je vais devoir l'envoyé a Sainte Mangouste. Nous en serons enfin débarassé._

_Lucius._

_**A suivre ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction.  
N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !!

**Résumé** : Hermione Granger arriva Poudlard pour finir sa scolarité. Elle est propulsé Préfète-en-Chef et doit cohabité avec Drago Malefoy. Drago est chargé de surveiller Hermione et de faire part de ses faits et gestes à son père. En réponse à sa lettre, Drago apprend que sa mère ne va pas bien du tout ...

* * *

La dernière parti de la lettre lui avait mis les nerfs en boule. La musique d'Hermione n'arrangait rien. Il alla à sa chambre et entra sans frappé.

- Sa te dérange que y'a pas que toi dans ce putain de dortoir ?!!

Hermione se retourna pour voir qui été l'idiot qui l'a dérangait. Elle coupa sa musique et répliqua :

- Bah t'a qu'a insonnorisé ta chambre pauvre tache. C'est pourtant un sort que tu dois bien connaitre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !!

- Et qui t'a dit sa ?

- Les gens parles dans les couloirs, surtout tes anciennes conquêtes, et moi j'ai l'ouie très très fine.

- Sa se voit pas vu comment tu écoutes ta merde fort !!

Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Si sa te dérange tant que sa, ta qu'a démissionné et retrouvé tes bouffons de Serpentards.

Il l'attrapa à la gorge et l'attira vers lui afin de lui parlé à l'oreille.

- Mes bouffons de Serpentards comme tu dis si bien !! Il me semble que tu as faillis attérir avec eux, j'me trompe.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Drago sentit une vive douleur dans son bras. Il s'appercut qu'Hermione lui tenait le bras gauche. Il la lacha et recula, mais elle suivit son mouvement et le plaqua sur la porte.

- Ecoute moi bien, sombre merde, la prochaine fois que tu fais iruption dans ma chambre comme tu la fais y'a quelques minutes, tu ressortiras dans une boite d'allumette. Aah aussi, tu écriras à ton mangemort de père, que s'il veut voir l'ettendu de mes pouvoirs, il n'aura qu'a venir me défier lui même, je ne comba pas avec plus faible que moi. Le combat sera déloyal et trop court à mon gout !!

Elle le lacha et recula afin qu'il puisse sortir. Mais Drago ne bougea pas. Il le regarda avec un regard noir.

- Tu te crois plus forte que mon père d'après ce que je comprend. Tu te prend pour une petite merde.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

- Voyons si tu dis vrai ...

Sa phrase à peine fini il lanca le sortilège DOLORIS. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'esquivé et du subir de sortilège. Cela la mis dans une colère noire. Comment osait-il la défiée ? ELLE, Hermione Granger.

Une fois qu'il mis fin au sortilège, Drago s'appercu qu'elle n'était pas armée, sa baguette était posée sur son bureau. Drago remarqua que le pièce s'était assombri d'un coup. Il jeta un oeil dehors et vit que le ciel avec pris une teinte noir et qu'un orage allait éclaté. Il se reconcentra sur Hermione. Il voyait bien à son regard qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie. Sans rien dire et sans bougé, elle fit sauté la baguette de Drago de ses mains. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur à quelques centimètres du sol. Sa robe de sorcier s'ouvra, sa chemise se déchira pour laissé apparaitre son torse, que le Quidditch avait fort bien musclé.

- Tu commences très mal l'année merdeux. J'en ai connu des prétencieux dans ton genre, mais tu les dépassé largement. Le premier soir de l'année, tu me provoques et me défi. Je t'avais pourtant bien prévenu de ne pas me cherché, mais bien entendu tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête. Et bien je vais être dans l'obligation de te le faire payé.

Elle posa une main sur son torse. Elle le carressa un instant et enfoncé ses ongles dans sa chairs. Drago eu une grimace de douleur. Elle lui lacéra le torse. Il hurla de douleur. Ses ongles avaient ouvert sa chair en profondeur. Pour ne pas attiré l'attention, elle pris le soin d'insonnorisé sa chambre. La séance de torture de Drago commenca.

Possédant des pouvoirs qui défiait l'imagination, elle ne savait quoi choisir afin de le faire souffrir.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je vais te faire petite merde ? D'après ce que j'ai compris des pétasses que ta baisé, tu mises beaucoup sur ton physique.

Elle le regarda avec un regard plein de haine. Il ne bougeai pas et aucun sentiments transparaissaient. Elle avait l'intention de s'en prendre à son physique. Mais cette pensée la bloquait un peu. Il été plutot joli garcon. Mais il avait osé s'en prendre à elle. Il devait payé. Etant un fils de mangemort, elle savait qu'il avait subi toute sorte de torture de la main de son père, aussi elle espérait faire en sorte qu'il lui foute la paix. Elle désirait finir ses études tranquille, sans que personne ne l'emmerde. Et cela avait mal commencé.

Elle fit apparaitre une salière, Drago se demanda pourquoi. Quand elle se mouilla le doigt, il compris. Le sel appliqué sur une plaie ouverte, provoquait une vive douleur et fesait saigné abondament. Elle trempa son doigt dans le sel et l'appliqua sur les plaies de Drago. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur afin de ne pas hurlé. Elle sourit. Elle fit ceci sur toute ses plaies. Elle saignait abondamment et elle aimait sa. Une fois fini, elle fit disparaitre le sel. Plus elle décida de refermé ses plaies. Bien entendu, cela procura une douleur affreuse à Drago. Il hurla et elle éclata de rire.

- Pauvre petit serpent. Crois tu que papa sera heureux de savoir que tu as eu vent de mes pouvoirs ? Bien entendu je ne t'ai fait voir qu'une infime partie.

Drago retomba au sol et elle le saisit a la gorge.

- J'espère que tu as bien retenu la leçon. Sinon je me ferai une joie de te réexpliqué encore une fois demain soir !! Moi qui avait décidé que je ne torturerai plus personne, sa commence mal.

Elle le lacha et retourna à son bureau en ajoutant :

- Je pensai que personne ne me prendrai la tête. Mais j'me trompe, mes pouvoirs attire toujours autant la convoitise. Tu écrira à ton crétin de père que je ne suis ni a vendre ni a prendre, s'il veut se trouvé une machine de guerre afin de réduir ce monde en esclavage, il ira frappé à une autre porte, le job ne m'intéresse pas. Sur ceux j'aimera finir mes devoirs avant d'aller mangé, donc si tu veux bien me laissée seule ...

La porte s'ouvrit afin que Drago sorte. Ce qu'il fit, il retourna a sa chambre et écrivit a son père afin de lui raconté ce moment passé avec elle. Il jetta un coup d'oeil dehors et remarque que le ciel été redevenu bleu.

Les jours qui suivirent furent différents. Hermione avait choisit de s'isolée. Afin d'être seule et en paix, elle n'hésita pas a envoyé chier Harry & co. Elle était seule et cela lui convenait. Seul Drago connaissait "son secret" et à son grand étonnement, elle remarque que personne ne la dévisageait. Drago n'avait rien révélé.

Début octobre, elle s'appercut que Drago n'avait pas réitéré leur affrontement. Une nuit, elle ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Elle sentit que Drago non plus ne dormai pas. Elle se leva et alla frappé à sa chambre. Elle entra.

- J'peux dormir avec toi ?

- S'tu veux.

Elle se faufila dans son lit et se colla a lui. Il l'a pris dans ses bras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parlé mais elle lui dit de la fermée. Ils s'endormirent quasiment aussitot.

Le réveil sonna et les tira de leurs sommeils. Ils se préparèrent sans échangé un mot. Ils prirent la route de la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, elle attrapa Drago et le plaqua sur le mur.

- Putain c'est une habitude chez toi de plaquer les gens comme sa sans arrêt ?

- La ferme. Dit à quelqu'un que j'ai dormi dans ton lit et j'te le ferai payé, c'est clair ?

Il hocha la tête et la repoussa. Ils continuèrent leurs route. Ils entrèrent séparemmant dans la Grande Salle. Hermione s'installa en bout de table afin d'être tranquille. Mais Harry n'avais pas vu sa comme sa. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et commenca à lui demander :

- Pourquoi tu nous parles plus ?

- Parce que j'ai envie d'être tranquille pour pouvoir finir mes études aussi bien qu'elles ont commencés en France.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'enpêche de rester avec nous, tout en finissant tes études brillamment ??

- Comme j'ai pu le voir en un mois, toi et Ron n'étent pas vraiment des élèves modèle. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de passer mon année à vous expliqué tout parce que vous êtes pas foutu d'écouter en cours. Le boulot de Préfet-en-Chef, me bouffe déja pas mal de temps. En plus, il faut déja que j'aide Malefoy, parce qu'il s'est révélé être tout aussi doué que vous pour les études.

- ...

- Maintenant j'aimerai finir mon petit déjeuné tranquillement.

_**A suivre ... **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fanfic.  
Je sais que je ne met pas souvent de nouveau chapitre et je m'excuses d'avance. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, mais comme je suis un peu tête en l'air sa risque d'être dur._**

**_Ma fanfic est Rated M pour deux choses, les séance de torture (je sais qu'elles ne sont pas terrible mais je fais comme je peux) et pour des futurs scènes de sexe. Elles viendront plus tard, mais j'peux pas vous dire quand._**

**_Sur ceux bonne lecture et n'oubliez de me donner votre avis._**

* * *

Harry partit retrouvé Ron et les autres et leurs relata ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Elle ne préta aucune intention à ce qu'ils disaient. Elle été occupée à observé Malefoy qui essayait désespéremment de se débarrassé de Pansy Parkinson. Elle décida de faire sa BA de l'année. Le bol de chocolat de Pansy se retourna sur elle, tachant ainsi ses affaires. Elle se le va en hurlant et partit de la Grande Salle. Drago lui addressa un signe de tête en gise de remerciemment. Elle ne répondit pas et parti pour son premier cours. 

Tout le long de la journée, elle ne céssa de provoquer des catastrophes autour de Pansy. Elle ne le fesait pas pour Drago, mais juste parce qu'elle aimait sa. Pansy ne se doutait de rien. Préférant accusé les fantômes. De retour dans sa salle commune, elle alla directement dans la chambre de Drago afin qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensemble, comme tout les soirs depuis quelques temps maintenant. Mais Drago, manquait a l'appel. Elle l'entendit hurler sur quelqu'un au bout du couloir, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle alla plutot se servir un bon chocolat chaud, car il commencait à vraiment faire froid dans ce château. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago entra en bombe dans la salle commune. Il été suivit pas Pansy. Drago vit qu'Hermione était dans un fauteuil à se réchauffer devant le feu. Il se dirigeait vers elle et au passage pris un pull à lui qui traimait afin de le déposé sur les épaules d'Hermione. Elle sursauta quand il le déposa sur ses épaules. Elle leva la tête vers lui pour lui dire merci, mais elle n'eu pas le temps. Elle main de Pansy venait de rentrer en contact avec sa joue. Elle avait de la force. La joue d'Hermione rougit et maintenant elle la brulait. Un sourire imperseptible se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago. Il savait ce qui se passait pour tout ceux qui osait défier Hermione. Il alla se servir un whisky et se posa dans le canapé, afin de profité du spectacle qui allait s'offrir à lui.

Hermione se leva doucement, posa sa tasse de chocolat sur la cheminée et enleva le pull de Drago de ses épaules. Elle pouvait lire de la peur dans les yeux de Pansy.

- Tu peux avoir peur pétasse. Tu sais pas ce qu'il va t'arriver.

Elle l'attrapa à la gorge et la balanca à travers la pièce. Drago trouvait Hermione plutot sexy quand elle était énervé. Surtout quand elle ne s'en prennait pas à lui.

Hermione fit le tour de la pièce tranquillement pour se retrouver devant Pansy. Celle la avait les yeux pleins de larmes et implorait Drago de l'aidé. Mais celui ci ne bougea pas.

Hermione l'attrapa par les cheveux et la traina au milieu de la pièce afin que Drago profite bien du spectacle. Hermione ne savait aps quoi lui faire. Décidemment, elle perdait ses talent de bourreau cette année. Elle fit apparaitre des chaines qui attachèrent Pansy au sol. Drago insonnorisa la pièce. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier. Elle décida de s'asseoir par terre a coté de Pansy, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Ton père ne serrait pas très fière de te voir pleurée devant la torture, pétasse. Quand je suis chez mes parents, je regarde sans arrêt un film qui s'appelle SAW. J'te raconte l'histoire si tu veux, comem sa tu vas savoir ce qui t'attend. Alors ce'st un mec qui enlève et torture des gens.

Elle éclata de rire. Ce qui provoqua un frisson à Pansy. Elle lui fesait peur.

"_Comment Drago avait pu survivre aux cotés d'une pareil folle"_ pensa t-elle.

Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un débarque à cet instant, la délivrer, lui épargner la séance de torture qu'Hermione projettait de lui faire subir. Et Drago, SON Drago qui ne bougeait pas, et qui regardait cette folle avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il l'a dégoutait. Elle le savait pourri mais pas au point de ne pas l'aider.

Pansy regardait Drago en pleurant quand elle sentit qu'on lui retournait un ongle. Elel hurla de douleur et vit que du sang coulait a flot de son doigt. Hermione était impassible. Elle continua a lui arraché les ongles un par un.

Drago se dit soudain, que si elle fesait parti des mangemorts, elle serait redoutable. Drago fut sorti de sa rêverie quand il entendit Hermione dire :

- Rêve pas Malefoy, sa n'arrivera jamais.

Drago sourit.

La séance de torture continuait. Pansy hurlait de douleur, quand une main vint s'abattre sur sa joue

- Mais tu vas la fermé ta gueule un peu, lui dit Hermione. Putain ta autant de cramp que Potter. Malefoy n'a pas chialé quand j'le torturait. Et tu vois j'les pas tué. J'm'amuse c'est tout. Tu prend ton pied à le faire chier pour qu'il te baise, bah moi j'prend mon pied a te faire du mal. Comment veux-tu finir dans le lit de Malefoy si tu lui chiales dans les oreilles à longueur de journée.

Elle lui ouvrit son chemisier et lui lasséra le ventre. Pansy hurla de nouveau. Drago en avait assez de l'entendre gueuler comme sa. Il attrapa Hermione, qui lui balanca une gifle monumental. Drago fut surpris de cet accueil. Il la poussa vers le canapé, afin de délivrer Pansy. Hermione se posa dans le canapé. Drago leva Pansy avec peine.

- Soigne la.

- Pourquoi j'ferai sa ? Elle ne mérite que sa.

- Soigne la, parce que j'te le demande.

**_A suivre ..._**


End file.
